1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwing tool and, particularly to a screwing tool capable of becoming an impact screwdriver and a regular screwdriver selectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M426,473 teaches an impact screwdriver. This impact screwdriver can be used to break bolts or screws free when they are stuck tight or for tightening as well. Generally, a user in a process of removing stuck bolts or screws uses such impact screwdriver until the stuck bolts or screws are loosened enough to use a faster tool, such as a regular screwdriver, and uses a faster tool to tighten bolts or screws and then uses such impact screwdriver when it becomes difficult to tighten the bolts or screws. However, it is not convenient.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.